Guild Hall
A building required to join or create a Guild. Upgrade this building to increase the number of Flags that can be stored. The guild hall is not a main focus of all players due to its inability to unlock things when being upgraded Guild Guide * Players must first build a (Guild Hall) before they can join a Guild or create a Guild. * Your Town Hall must reach a certain level (Town Hall Level 6 - it will add 300 might) to unlock the Guild feature. Intro * Simply tap on the Guild button to enter the Guild interface, where you may choose to either join a Guild or create a Guild of your own (You need $500,000). Create * Tap on the Create Guild tab to enter the Guild creation interface. * You must enter a Guild name, select a Banner,enter a Guild Notice and the Might requirement for your Guild. * Some special Banners have to be purchased with Gems. # Guild Name: one of the base requirements for Guild creation. Please select a good name for your Guild. # Guild Banner: Select a cool Banner for your Guild,to make it look more attractive to potential members. # Guild Notice: Introduce your Guild’s goals, which will be displayed in the Guild Notice. # Might Requirement: This is set by the Guild Leader when the Guild is created. It can be modified at a later date by the Guild Leader or an Elite. Guild name & banner can not be changed; however Notice & Might can. Notice can not be seen until you have joined a guild. Elite may be referring to vice captain feature (which wasn't introduced unitl just now Dec 2013 - requires more research to verify) Join * You can select a suitable Guild from the list to see more details about the Guild or to join it. * Tap “Join” to join the Guild. Search * You may also search for a Guild in the search section. My Guild * Once you enter your own Guild, you will see the Guild notice, members list and other Guild related details. * Members will be able to see basic info about their guild as well as the member rankings. # Basic Info: Guild Banner, Rankings, Credits, number of members, Notice (written by the Guild Leader) # Guild Members: Member ranking (according to amount of donations), Might, number of days offline, donation amount * The Guild Leader and Elites have the authority to expel members (unable to expel members with the same guild status). * The Guild Leader can pass Guild leadership to one of the members. * After a guild member has left the guild, he will have to wait for 24 hours before he can join another guild. If you leave a guild all your contributions will be removed even if you join back later (ex: Shard contributions as well as damage done to boss. Damage to boss will still have been done; however your count of damage done will reset to 0). Invite * The Guild leader can tap on the “Invite” button to broadcast an invitation on world chat. * The Guild leader has to spend Guild Credits to broadcast an invitation. * The Guild invitation will be displayed on world chat and players may tap on the “Join” button to join the guild directly. * Players who are already members of a guild will not be able to join another guild. * If a player does not have enough Might to join the Guild, a message will be displayed when the player taps the “Join” button. * When the Guild is already full, there will be a message informing the player that he is unable to join. Donations * Members can tap on the “Donate” button to make a donation. Donations increase Guild Credits. 1 Hero Shard = 1 Guild Credit * Guild Donation rankings are based on the a mount of Guild Credits obtained. These also determine the amount of flags one is able to purchase. Ex: If I donated only 1 shard, even though my guild has 400 flags, I can only purchase 1 flag because I only donated 1 shard. Research * Donated Guild Credits can be spent on Guild research. # Guild Level: Raise Guild level to increase the Guild capacity and unlock other features (Guild levels up once requirements are met). # Guild Flag: Gives benefits to members during a battle * Buy Guild Flags # The Guild leader determines the amount of Flags available based on guild member demand. # Each Guild can only purchase one type of Flag at a time. The number of Flags purchased is limited by the Guild Hall’s capacity (the higher the Guild Hall level, the higher the capacity). # There will only be one type of Flag available for purchase at any onetime, and the Guild leader has to wait until all purchased Flags have been used before other Flags can be purchased. # Tap on the Flag to level it up (similar to Unit Leveling). Level Up A Flag * Tap on the “Level Up” button to enter the buff-leveling interface. Leveling up Guild increases maximum number of members in increments of 5. (30->35->40->etc) Riches Flag offers 10% more resources. Upgrading occurs in increments of 5% (10%->15%->etc) Protection flag reduces damage by 4% upon troops only (not heroes). Upgrading occurs in increments of 4% (4%->8%->etc) It is unclear if this applies to troops already deployed (and not those deployed after the flag has been placed) like Are's Fevor. Buy A Flag * Tap on the “Flag” button in the Guild Hall interface to enter the Flag purchasing interface. * The Flag is initially obtained by the Guild leader via purchases made in the Research section. Players may spend Credits to purchase Flags. * A completed purchase decreased the total number of Flags available in the Guild. * Purchased Flags will take up space in the Guild Hall. Level up the Guild Hall to increase the space available. * Purchased Flags can be used for a battle.Similar Flags can only be used once during a single battle (just like spells). So above, each blue card supports 4 flags, this is referring to your own set of flags (not the guilds) Troop talent is not available yet. Event The guild can do daily boss fights, to earn Honor Badges. When the boss is activated, the guild has 30 minutes to defeat him and receive HB. No rewards given if the guild can't kill the boss within the time limit. * Note: # There is a damage cap of 35,000 for each hit/skill, so if your hero would do 50,000 damage on an attack, it would be reduced to 35,000. # Each member can enter the boss fight during the event which costs neither shards nor guild credits. # The damage all member do to the boss is cumulative, which means the HP loss of the boss is counted by the total amount of damage all member have done. # Only heroes are allowed to be used in boss fight. Troops and spells are not available. When a hero dies, he/she needs reviving as usual. # Members can enter the boss fight with an unlimited time during the event. This means members can enter and end battle, re-enter and end battle again and again in 30 minutes of the event. # When entering the fight, members have 3 minutes (as in Arena, Dungeon, HBM and Raiding) for a full round to attack the boss. Players will automatically be kicked out after 3 minutes and have to re-enter the fight. # The rewards shown in above the boss will be given to each member for defeating the boss even though some players haven't enter the fight. Top 10 members that do the most damage to the boss will receive higher amount of reward. * Boss 1: 24,000,000 Hitpoints, ~7,000 damage each hit/skill, cost: 50 Guild Credit, reward: 500 HB * Boss 2: 80,000,000 Hitpoints, ~10,000 damage each hit, aoe dmg skill, cost: 300 Guild Credit, reward: 1000 HB * Boss 3: 120,000,000 Hitpoints, ~13,000 damage each hit, aoe stun skill, cost: 500 Guild Credit, reward: 2000 HB Statistics Tiers Banners Guild_1.png Guild_2.png Guild_3.png Guild_4.png Guild_5.png Guild_6.png Guild_7.png Guild_8.png Guild_9.png Guild_10.png Guild_11.png Guild_12.png Guild_13.png Guild_14.png Guild_15.png Guild_16.png Guild_17.png Guild_18.png Guild_19.png Guild_20.png Guild_21.png Guild_22.png Guild_23.png Guild_24.png Guild_25.png Guild_26.png Guild_27.png Guild_28.png Guild_29.png Guild_30.png Guild_31.png Guild_32.png Guild_33.png Guild_34.png Guild_35.png Guild_36.png Guild_37.png Guild_38.png Guild_39.png Guild_40.png Guild_41.png Guild_42.png Guild_43.png Guild_44.png Guild_45.png Guild_46.png Guild_47.png Guild_48.png Guild_49.png Guild_50.png Category:Buildings Category:Attack Buildings